Slave X (My Vampire Older Sister and Zombie Little Sister)
Summary Slave X is the development codename for a living weapon developed in Area 51 by using the Archenemy Shoggoth species discovered in the remains of an Antarctic crater. The Shoggoth were chemically and surgically altered, including physically severing their thought bridge to restrain their violence, reducing them to simple creatures that only follow their predatory cycle. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-C Name: Slave X, Gel (nickname) Origin: My Vampire Older Sister and Zombie Little Sister Gender: Genderless Age: Unknown Classification: Archenemy, Shoggoth Powers and Abilities: Slime-like body, wall crawling, acid body that quickly dissolves anything organic Attack Potency: Below Average Human level (Appear to be physically incapable of getting through sealed doors and glass windows) Speed: Normal Human Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Below Average Human Class Durability: Unknown (As they're made of slime, they offer no resistance to physical attacks like blades or bullets, but they simply reform afterward unless sufficiently dispersed by a strong impact) Stamina: Unknown Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Very simple, had its intelligence limited so that it automatically reacts and attacks any movement it detects nearby Weaknesses: Afraid and vulnerable to heat, can't dissolve inorganic material, so if it's mixed with heated liquid inorganic material like molten metal or plastic and allowed to rapidly cool down it will harden and be unable to move Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Slave X: Slave X is the codename of a living weapon species derived from the Archenemy species known as Shoggoth. They take the form of a red slime puddle of varying size, usually big enough a human would need a running start to jump over it. While not particularly fast, smart or strong, the peculiar body it has allows it to be an immortal weapon that ignores most physical attacks like blades and bullets, as it will simply reshape its body after the attack passes through it. If necessary the Slave X can expand its volume to increase its size, though its mass always remains the same. **'Acid Body:' The body of a Slave X is extremely acidic, and it will rapidly dissolve all organic matter it touches, with very large humans being entirely consumed in less than twenty seconds. However, even if the victim looks completely dissolved and eaten, they can be saved if separated from the Slave X using a centrifuge to apply more than 9.5 Gs of gravitational energy in less than 72 hours after they were dissolved. Additionally, it cannot dissolve anything inorganic. **'Senses:' As its body is entirely made of gel, a Slave X lacks senses like sight or hearing. The only sense it has its touch, and it uses its entire body as a membrane to analyze the pressure of the air. More specifically, the force of the moisture, dust, and other particles in the air being pushed at them. They use the particles that dissolve into their surface to read the movement of the air and predict the presence of a target. Because of this, it reacts to any nearby movements. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:My Vampire Older Sister and Zombie Little Sister Category:Monsters Category:Acid Users Category:Antagonists Category:Tier 10